Curtis Rockwell Backstory
The story behind Curtis Rockwell, - [ ] Curtis was born a poor son of a lonely widow who worked her fingers to the bone to provide the best for her son. During Curtis's upbringing his mother told him storys of his grandfathers exploration to descover the Recipies that gave him fame "The Rockwell Recipes" Curtis was always amazed by his grandfathers work and aimed to follow in his footsteps. But as all dreams come to a end Curtis Rockwell was working as a scribe within the town of Albion supplying for his lonely mother where he met a fair young lady Emilia. when his eyes met her he was gone years had gone by and Curtis had forgotten his dream to explore and was living out in the country in a cottage with his wife amilia and 2 kids Leo , Scarlett -named after his parents. It was a ordinary day for the rockwells when they heard a scream comming from the near by town Curtis Rockwell ran for his horse and Ran into the town to find his friends dead as the town was by the bay a vessel of pirates had come into the town slaughtering and pillaging the settlement. Rockwell turned and ran back to his home but was too late to find his cottage and family burnt down to a crisp. It was then he wished for vengeance so he grabbed his sword and charged into the town alone fight off the Pirates pushing them back, reinforcements arrived from the nearby citadel and saw all the body's and Curtis Rockwell standing there covered in blood It was then he head the head of the guard scream for his arrest. Curtis ran for a boat and just managed to escape. it wasn't long before he realised his mistake during the fast escape he didn't stock up on food and water. Days go by and Curtis got more weary till he couldn't move but just lie there when all of a sudden a Thunderstorm hit throwing him from the ship into the ice cold sea. It wasn't long before he awoke on a beach of a distant Island that he had never seen before , cold wet and tired he walked this beach where he came across a town know as Njord landing Where he came to meet the Queen of Ymirs Brood who fed him and Clothed him and took him into her kingdom. Once Curtis Rockwell regained his strength he pledged allegiance to the King and queen of Ymirs Brood for saving him. Working day and night to return the favour that they had blessed apon him. A few weeks had gone by when the queen approached Curtis with a offer to Manage her royal military. Curtis was honoured and swore to the King and queen that there lives would be protected personally. It is too this day it is said he still lives and works In Ymirs Brood Living on with the memory's of his family pushing him to serve the kingdom.